fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Key Locations (Fable)
Silver Keys can be found in various places in all Albion, just waiting for the Hero to find them. Their main purpose is to open Silver Chests. You'll mostly have to fish for them or dig them out of the ground as they are often hidden below the ground level, inside flowery circles, or in water where ripples can be seen. This is a list of their locations within Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. There are 25 keys in Fable and 30 in Fable: TLC and Fable Anniversary. Guild Woods *This Silver Key is located within the Guild Woods, near the stream where the Hero helped Whisper defeat the bandits. A fishing rod is required to obtain this key. Lookout Point *This Silver key can be located behind some bushes near the statue in Lookout Point. Hack away at the bushes with an attack to reveal a small clearing with the key floating at the end. Bowerstone South *This Silver key is located in the clothing shop, the first building on the left as you enter. To obtain the key in Bowerstone South, enter the shop and head upstairs. Go out to the balcony to find the key. Fisher Creek *This Silver key is located in some ripples in the water in Fisher Creek. To find the ripples, go behind the fisherman's house. Fish off the bank at the ripples near the chest.The second ripple from the right has the silver key. Greatwood Lake *This Silver key is located up a path towards a broken bridge in Greatwood Lake. This area is located in the north part of the map, to the right as you come from Greatwood Entrance. Orchard Farm *This Silver key is located in the eastern part of Orchard Farm, hidden in some ripples in the water, right off the end of the dock. A fishing rod is required for this key. Rose Cottage *This Silver key is located in a ring of flowers slightly south-west of the Rose Cottage. Up the hill leading to the house, keep going instead of turning to the house. A spade is required to obtain this key. Hobbe Caves *This Silver key is located in a ring of mushrooms in the Focus Chamber . A spade is required to obtain this key. Darkwood Lake *This Silver key is located inside a large glowing stone on the southern end of Darkwood Lake. To obtain it, the Hero must aim and fire an arrow through the hole at the top. This will knock the key down for the Hero to collect. Ancient Cullis Gate *This Silver key is located near the end of the Ancient Cullis Gate area in some ripples in the water. On the bridge in the western most side, face north to find the fishing spot. A fishing rod is required to obtain this key. Grey House *This Silver key is located in some ripples in the water in the Grey House area. The ripples are located in the small pool in front of the Demon Door. A fishing rod is required to obtain this key. Memorial Garden (Oakvale) *This Silver key is located in a dig spot in Memorial Garden. To obtain this key, dig beneath the axe wielding statue. A spade is required to obtain this key. This key will also be obtained in the course of the Treasure of the Ghost Pirate bronze quest, but can be retrieved beforehand (although doing so will cancel the quest). Twinblade's Camp *This Silver key is located in a ring of flowers by a chest in the southeastern part of Twinblade's Camp. A spade is required to obtain this key. Witchwood Stones *This Silver Key is located in some ripples in the water in Witchwood Stones. The ripples can be found in the small pond across from the Demon Door. A fishing rod is require to obtain this key. Witchwood Lake *This Silver key is located under a glowing red statue by the western entrance to Witchwood Lake. A dig spot can be found under the statue, and the key is buried within. A spade is required to obtain this key. Knothole Glade *This Silver key is located in a ring of ferns in Knothole Glade. The ring of ferns is found between two houses in the southern part of the village, directly next to the buyable house, and the key is buried in the centre of the ferns. The same circle of ferns that the White Balverine retreats during the second encounter looking for the Hunter's Wife. A spade is required to obtain this key. Bowerstone Manor *This Silver key is located inside the Bowerstone Manor bedroom. Search the bed to obtain the key. In Fable, this key can only be obtained if the Hero marries Lady Grey. In Fable: TLC, exposing Lady Grey's crimes and becoming mayor of Bowerstone will also grant access to this location. Windmill Hill *This Silver key is located buried in the centre of a ring of flowers, found near the cottage on Windmill Hill. A spade is required to obtain this key. *This Silver Key is located buried in the centre of a second ring of flowers, found behind the large windmill. A spade is required to obtain this key. Headsman's Hill *This Silver key is located in some ripples in the water in Headsman's Hill in the small pond outside Headsman's Cave. This small section of the region can only be reached when battling Thunder during the Mayor's Invitation quest. A fishing rod is required. Lychfield Graveyard *This Silver key is located buried in a grave found in the western area of the Lychfield Graveyard map. A spade is required to obtain this key. *This Silver key is located inside a sarcophagus in one of the crypts. *This Silver key is located inside some ripples in the water found in the centre of the map. A fishing rod is required to obtain this key. Cliffside Path *This Silver key is located buried in a ring of mushrooms, found on the Northern edge of the Cliffside Path map. A spade is required to obtain this key. (Not to be mistaken with The Clifftop Path which is west of Oakvale. This is between Lychfield Graveyard and Bargate Prison.) Hook Coast *This Silver Key is located inside a cabinet within the lighthouse of Hook Coast. To obtain it in Fable and Fable Anniversary, the Hero must either pick the lock on the door to the lighthouse or smash it down, earning evil points. In Fable: TLC, however, you must go to the top of the lighthouse and can get the key then. TLC only keys Fable: TLC introduces a few extra Silver keys. Here are their locations: *'Bowerstone South:' Donate 25 books to the school in the Book Collection quest. *'Fisher Creek:' Win 3rd place or higher in the Fishing Competition *'Oakvale:' Win the Chicken Kicking Competition in Oakvale with a score of 150 points. *'The Lost Bay:' Dig it out of the grave near the 30 key chest in the Lost Bay . *'The Necropolis:' Fish it out of the river near the broken bridge in the Necropolis. Notes *In Fable: TLC, a Demon Door in The Necropolis requires all Silver Keys obtained by the Hero as payment to open, leaving the Hero with none. This can be avoided by obtaining no keys before talking to the door, who will still open. *An exploit can be used during quests to obtain unlimited silver keys using the Hero Save. On any quest where you find a Silver Key (such as the Graveyard Path quest, which has three), obtain the key(s), Hero Save, and then replay the quest. Then obtain the key(s) again and repeat. Players on Fable will need no more than 20 Silver keys and players on Fable: TLC and Fable: Anniversary will require all 30 keys to unlock all Silver Chests **In Fable Anniversary, due to changes made to the save system, this exploit is no longer possible. Each key must be found individually. Videos Category:Gameplay Category:Keys Category:Fable Category:Lists